edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
24 Hours to Ed
24 Hours to Ed is a Season 7 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It's also a parody of the Hey Arnold! episode "24 Hours to Live". Plot The episode starts on outer space filled with equipments, like calculators, telescopes ect. Edd floats around space, until Sarah tell him to stop daydreaming and play baseball. Kevin is the pitcher, as he and Rolf tease him. Sarah tells Kevin to throw the ball. He throws the ball, but Edd misses. Kevin and Rolf tease him, Sarah interrupts them, telling him to throw the ball. Edd misses the ball, Kevin tease him again. Edd snaps, as Kevin throws the ball again, Edd hits it to Kevin's face. The Kids run up to an unconscious Kevin, and goes back to normal after Sarah slaps him. Sarah tells Kevin that Edd beaned him, but didn't understand, so Sarah had to say "Double Dork" for Kevin to realize. Edd plays innocent, as an angry Kevin comes up about to hit him. The kids all shout "Fight!", until Eddy came to put a stop to it. Eddy tells Kevin tht Edd will beat him to the ground. Kevin tells Edd to be outside the next day, he will tear him limb from limb. The Eds walk down the streets. Edd is upset Eddy, saying he got him into the mess. Ed suggest making muffins. Eddy refuses, tells Edd to fight like a man, be like The Masked Mumbler. Edd remembers the last time he was the Masked Mubler, and doesn't wanna be like a fool again. Sarah and Jimmy are riding on their cart (from "Wish You Were Ed Ed"), as Sarah shouts from the megaphone "Hey, Double D! 24 hours until you die!" Ed gives Edd a list about the stuffs he wanf if he die. Eddy tells Ed he's not gonna die, he's gonna stand up for himself and fight like a man. Edd goes home, Ed tells him to take good care of the list. The phone rings, and it's Sarah telling Edd he's got 24 hours to live. Edd eats dinner, telling his dad about the fit. Like Eddy, Edd's Dad tells Edd to stand up for himself and fight like a man, Edd's Mom heard his dad, she suggest he should have a little talk and make muffins. The phone rings, Edd's Dad answers it, and tells Edd it's Sarah, but Edd told him to leave a message, as he goes up to his room. Edd lays on the bed, the phone rings. Edd angrilly destroyed the phone, Sarah and Jimmy are outside, as Sarah shouts on the megaphone again. As she contines shouting, Edd gets ready for bed, as he lays down to sleep he start to dream. The dream shows Edd hiding inside his house, and looks out the window, seeing a giant eye staring at him. Edd steps back and runs out out the door, revealing a giant Sarsh outside who, along with a giant Jimmy, chases after him. Edd runs around the Cul-de-Sac and tries to find a hiding spot, but a giant Rolf is there, and tries to find another spot but a giant Kevin is in front of him, making a fist. The giant kids surround Edd, as he run for his life into the city and jump on buildings, and get to the highest building, as Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin and Rolf surrond him again. Edd gets a bat from the top of the building, and goes crazy. The kids run as Edd laughs maniacally shouting "I'm crazy! Crazy!" Edd wakes up at 8:55am, and gets a boombox. He goes to the playground where the kids give out money to Eddy to see the fight. Kevin asks Edd if he got anything else to say before he tear him limb from limb. Edd tells Kevin he's crazy, and he wants proof. Edd turns on the boombox and start lip-synching to "Hello Ma Baby!" Kevin is impressed. Sarah is also impressed (secretly glad he stood up), and the kids all got their money back, and Eddy gets mad and shout that their should be a fight. So Kevin tells Jonny and Rolf to fight. TBA